puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ameliepoule
Ameliepoule is a pirate based on the Emerald Ocean, originally from the Hunter Ocean. His alternate pirates include Shalimar and Quak on various oceans. Ameliepoule The pirate Ameliepoule was created mid-2006 on the Hunter Ocean, where he started out as a cabin person in the crew of Johnchild, where he learnt the game and advanced to the rank of fleet officer, until it's flag, Requited Desires became dormant. Then he moved to the crew The Happy Go Lucky, where he reached senior officer for the first time. Two months later, he was made lord of the flag The Golden Sun, which was started by his captain, Nisseman. After yet another dormancy, he entered Pirates of Death, which later on created its own flag Eternal Nexus, in which he became prince. When this crew fell apart, he moved on to Deliverance in the flag The Eye. In this flag, he got involved with planning and participating in blockade naving After this flag decided to stop, he joined with Earthbound, EAC in which he became a Senior Officer under Duckling for nearly two years, after which he made his last move to We like Rainbows, in the flag Illusion, led by Imrans, in which he is a current Senior Officer. Notable Achievements *Former lord of The Golden Sun *Former lord of Wicked Peace *Former prince of Eternal Nexus *Former owner of Tarow Cards *Current owner of an unnamed snake Quak Quak started as Amelie's first alternate and joined the following crews: Black Widdows, The happy go lucky, Black Widdows (again),Deliverance and The Golden Nightmare. Currently he's unaffiliated with any crew. Achievements *Former fleet officer in The Happy go Luckies *Former fleet officer in Deliverance *Current senior officer in The Golden Nightmare Shalimar The pirate Shalimar was created to join Pirates of Death before his main pirate moved there, and he became a fleet officer in this crew. When the crew dusted, he went to create the crew sacrebleu together with his friend Captensokoum. After becoming a royal in the flag , he decided to give away his rank to take a break. Upon his return in 2008, he found his being dormant and decided then to join Pantufa's flag We love War in which het got the rank of Prince. When Pantufa decided he wanted to start a new flag, everyone moved to the flag Rotten Flesh, in which Shalimar is currently the king, because most of the flag members got banned or got dormant. Notable Achievements *Former fleet officer in Eternal Nexus *Current captain in sacrebleu *Former prince of the flag Your Worst Nightmare *Former prince of the flag We love War *Current king of the flag Rotten Flesh. Juryl Just a month before the end of the Indigo Ocean, a friend of Ameliepoule gave his unused account for this ocean to Ameliepoule. He created the pirate Juryl, and became rather successful on the ocean, until the ocean stopped. He earned over 2 million PoE in less then 3 weeks, mostly because of people, giving all they have away in big tournaments